Urijah Faber vs. Frankie Saenz
The first round began. Faber lands a leg kick. Faber knees the body, lands a right, knees the body, clinch. Saenz works a single, escapes a guillotine. Faber knees the body. Gets a trip, Saenz reverses, turtles him up. They stand and break, 4:00. Crowd singing. Saenz lands a nice inside kick, drops him briefly with it. Faber lands a right. 3:00. Faber lands a leg kick. Faber lands a good left elbow, good right elbow. Faber knees the body well. Saenz lands an inside kick, 2:00. Saenz defends a takedown, nice scramble. Saenz lands a good right uppercut after eating a right to the body. Saenz lands a leg kick, stuffs a single, lands a short left. Saenz lands a leg kick. Saenz sprawls a single. Stuffs it, lands an elbow on the break. 35. Saenz tries a flying knee. 15. Saenz's cut over the right eye. Saenz knees the body. Clinch. R1 ends, 10-9 Saenz but close IMO. R2 began. Saenz lands an inside kick. Faber hurts him bad with a high kick, two hard right elbows, left elbow, four hard right elbows, knees the body, right elbow, left elbow. Hard left elbow. Clinch. Two hard right elbows. Left elbow. 4:00. Two knees to the body, right elbow, left elbow, Saenz lands a right elbow. Faber got a judo throw to crucifix, immediate crucifix. Saenz somehow gets butterfly guard. Saenz gets the back as they stand. Knees the leg. 3:00. Faber blatantly grabbed the fence to stuff a single. Saenz knees the body, they break. Saenz lands a hard inside kick. 2:00. Faber's exhausted. Saenz lands a hard inside kick. Saenz lands a right. Faber checks an inside kick. 1:00. Saenz lands a hard leg kick. Faber catches another for a single, Saenz stands eating a big right, clinch. 35. They break. Faber lands a right. Saenz looks tired too, lands an inside kick, sprawls a single. Gets the back standing. Break. 15. Saenz lands a right uppercut. Both men are exhausted. Faber's hands low. R2 ends, 10-9 Faber. R3 began and they touch gloves. Saenz lands a good leg kick. Saenz lands a leg kick. Saenz lands a right uppercut and a knee. Faber lands a high kick. Saenz lands a body kick. Saenz misses a backfist. 4:00. Saenz lands a left, knees the body twice, clinch. Works a single. Faber defending. They break. Saenz inside kick, 3:00. Faber knees the body twice. Saenz misses a flying knee. Faber lands a counter right. Faber lands a right, jab, left. 2:00 as Saenz lands a left and a leg kick. Saenz knees the body. Faber lands a jab. Saenz lands an inside kick. Faber stuffs a single. Faber gets a double. 1:00. Saenz working to stand. Working hard. Clinch, Faber working for a trip. They break. 15. Saenz inside kick. Faber gets him down, half-guard, Saenz thinking leglock. Faber lands a right. R3 ends, 10-9 Faber, gutted it out. 29-28 Faber. 29-28 twice and 30-27 UD for... Faber.